Naruhina Smut Month day 11: in public
by eepps96
Summary: Sometimes you cant help yourself to someone else


If you aren't here for smut, I advise you turn around because that is 100% what this is.

Live long and prosper, NHSM

"Just let me take... just let me take you right here. No one can see us, I promise." Naruto said between gasping breaths on her neck.  
His hand was sliding up her exposed leg, his other holding the fabric of her festival kimono at her waist.

She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to say it wasn't appropriate to do this sort of thing in public, but she knew she didn't want him to stop.

"T-Take me please, Naruto." She gasped quietly behind the festival stand praying her friends on the other side couldn't hear. To say anything else would be a lie. She knew how much her body craved his as her fingers dug into his biceps, surely leaving red marks as she tightened her hand on them.

This wasn't their plan for how the evening was supposed to go. They were supposed to help Lee and TenTen with their festival booth, but they were running low on prizes, so the two sent out Hinata to go and purchase some with the money they already collected, and Naruto tagged along to help carry them.

It wasn't until they were coming back when Hinata set down the crate filled with stuffed toys she was carrying behind the stand that she tripped, and Naruto caught her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer.

"...careful, Hina." He said as he stared down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself more, thanking him with a kiss. But when he sunk into her kiss it was like she melted against him. His eyes glanced around for anyone who would be watching them, but thankfully they were out of the festival patrons sights, if only by a few feet.

Naruto smirked to himself as he recalled how they got into this situation as he hoisted Hinata's leg up to hook under his arm as he pinned her up against the wood of the stalls back. He kissed her collarbone, breathing heavily down her kimono as he trailed his way down to where the kimono met together. He nudged it aside with his nose as he continued his kisses onto her bosom.

Hinata threaded her fingers into her lover's hair, using the other to cover her mouth to hold her moans. Naruto moved her kimono down more, revealing her left boob. The cold outside air felt surprisingly good against her bare skin.

Naruto shifted his own clothes around to get them out of the way of his cock. He then moved Hinata's out of the way as well.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto whispered before taking a nibble at her ear. Hinata moaned into her hand, nodding her head for an answer. She could hear Naruto chuckle lowly into her ear.

"Here we go."

He entered her slowly, still having her propped against the wall. She breathed heavily as she could feel him stretching her. The thought that they could get caught at any moment made her shiver, or maybe that was the night air.

She was having a hard time keeping her voice quiet as he picked up the pace, sucking on her neck at the same time. He ran his hands down the side of her body, grabbing down at her hips.

"You are ...so beautiful." Naruto told her as he continued, gasping for breath in between words. He could tell it had an effect on Hinata with how loud her moan was, even for trying to be quiet. He still didn't think someone heard them since it was still so loud outside.

He steadied her hips and pushed her down on him while he went in her, puping furiously. Hinata was glad that he decided to be rough a bit with her as she bit down on her hand to stifle her moans.

"Hina... you feel... so good." He whispered in her ear, biting it a bit as well.

"N...Naruto you can't... say things like that...we're in public!" She whispered loudly.

"And we're doing this... aren't we?" He said with a hard thrust. Hinata let out a small yelp because of it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, removing her from the stand wall and sitting on the crate of prizes they'd brought.

He positioned her on top of himself, grabbing her hips again, rocking her on top of him. He could feel Hinata doing on her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's good Hina... just like that." Naruto said, relaxing his grip on her hips. He kept one hand there and moved the other to her chest, squishing all he could fit into his hand.

She could feel her stomach starting to tense up as she rode him. She knew she wouldn't last long if they kept going like this this.

"Hina... I don't think I can..." Naruto started.

"Take it... much longer?" Hinata finished.

Naruto smirked at her, realizing they were both at their last leg. Naruto brought his mouth up to her left boob, grabbing her nipple in his mouth, while the right he continued using his hand. Hinata sped up her movements, pulling at his hair.

Hinata felt her legs tense up as a surge of release went through her body. She tried to keep her moans down, but was gasping for air rapidly instead, feeling the sweat gather on top of her skin. Her juices seeming to overflow from her, and onto him.

Naruto kept her going for about another three seconds before he started doing the same. He bit down on her nipple harder than he normally does, but still careful not to hurt her. His moans were more like purrs against her bosom. She could feel him release inside her, feeling it drip out of her as his spasms got less violent. His dick was still pulsing as she slid off of him, feeling the results of their actions trickle down her leg.

Then everything hit her.

"Oh my god" She muttered under her breath. "We just had sex in public..." She said, taking a seat on the ground next to the box that Naruto was on.

"Hehe... yeah, we did." He chuckled, and for some reason Hinata did as well.

"C'mon sweetheart, we need to clean up and get back out to the stand."


End file.
